


MBTI Analysis - Youssef

by keylimedye (mozartkugel)



Series: MBTI Hell [3]
Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartkugel/pseuds/keylimedye
Summary: I analyse different characters through the lens of MBTI personality typing. Mixture of canon evidence and headcanon based on the type I assign them as.
Series: MBTI Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190084





	MBTI Analysis - Youssef

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the MBTI system, such as what certain terms I use mean, feel free to ask me! My information comes from the mbti-notes Tumblr blog, some MBTI reference books, and many conversations I’ve had with other MBTI enthusiasts. I really love this personality typing system and I’m always excited to discuss it with others.
> 
> If there is a character you would like me to do an analysis for, I take requests over at my [writing Tumblr](http://keylimedye.tumblr.com). Check my pinned post for what fandoms I write for and send in an ask!

**Youssef - ISFJ**

Introverted - Sensing - Feeling - Judging

Dominant Introverted Sensing - Auxiliary Extroverted Feeling - Tertiary Introverted Thinking - Inferior Extroverted Intuition

To put it simply, ISFJs are good at navigating life. He keeps his home clean and welcoming, in anticipation of the comfort of possible guests, and he’s regarded as the perfect host. He’s great at making small talk, making phone calls, and talking to and befriending customer service people - those types of conversations that do not have much substance, but are essential in generating good feelings and interpersonal relationships. He finds that if he gets people to like him in such ways, they will simply give him what he wants, such as discounts or allowing him to return merchandise he’s already opened (withOUT the receipt). He’s a bit like a “Karen” in that regard, but like, a friendly Karen.

Youssef tends to be quite traditional and prefers sticking to set routines in his daily life. Traditional does not necessarily mean conservative; it simply means that he is set in his ways and has ideas about what life should be like. For example, he has a particular coffee order that he sticks to and will always order. He is attentive and plays close attention to detail.

His greatest wish in life is to be needed, and this will reflect in his actions as well.

##  **Dominant Si**

Si stands for Introverted Sensing. It is an introverted function, meaning that it concerns itself with inward experiences, and it is a perceiving function, which means that it gathers information about the world. Putting this together, Si gathers information about the world through subjective internal experiences and sensations. It is Youssef’s dominant cognitive function, meaning that it is the default cognitive function with which he uses to navigate the world. He relies primarily on past sensory experiences and situations in order to understand the present through comparison.

Si-doms are known for being dependable and stable, which describes Youssef exactly. He has an excellent memory, especially for things that have happened directly to him, and he can describe these events in shockingly great detail. He works and thinks very methodically, and one of his greatest strengths is his attention to detail and ability to bring clarity to situations by contextualising them through past history. However, Youssef is also known to be a bit overbearing, feeling the need to take on others’ responsibilities, overburdening himself without regard for his own health and personal needs.

  * He’s very realistic and consistent. He prefers dealing with concrete facts and details.
  * He has a very good memory, and it can show itself as physical sensations in his body. His body is quite susceptible to external situations; things like stress manifest as headaches, body pains, etc.
  * He tends to pull from past experiences in order to understand and process the present and future. He also uses the past in comparison to present situations, noting what is the same and what is different. He almost never makes the same mistake twice, and he is very confident in situations where he knows he will succeed based on prior experience
  * Sometimes can space out, lost in his thoughts, which are often an exploration of his past. When he snaps out of it, he’ll tell you a story from the past that is especially important to him. He’s also the type of person who will repeat the same story over and over again, no matter how many times he’s told you before. You can let him know that you’ve heard it before, but he’ll still continue with it.
  * “I’ve seen this before.” “This reminds me of the time…” “This is like when…”
  * Has a very good memory and can recite verbatim things that you’ve told him long, long ago and have since then completely forgotten about. Terrifying.
  * However, he sometimes has trouble enjoying the moment, due to fear of the future. He also tends to be uncomfortable with change and can appear inflexible or dull to others.
  * Si is a somewhat fearful function, and he is prone to being narrow-minded and risk-averse.



##  **Auxiliary Fe**

Fe stands for Extroverted Feeling. It is an extroverted function, meaning that it is oriented towards the outside world, and it is a judging function, which means that it is how he makes choices and decisions about the world. It is in the auxiliary position, meaning that it is supposed to balance dominant Si, complementing its faults and weaknesses. Putting this together, Fe makes judgments and decisions about the world, using an externally created system of values that centre other people’s emotions and relationships. Its goal is to create and maintain harmony in the external world.

As someone with Fe high in his cognitive stack, Youssef is a very warm, compassionate, and empathetic person, with a talent for making people feel comfortable and appreciated. Fe is very good at negotiating the world, because it literally deals in the realm of other people’s feelings. In some ways, it’s also manipulative, although he can’t help it. He just knows that if he wants X to happen, he shouldn’t say Y. He should say Z in A way and then later follow up with B to make sure that X happens. It’s as natural as breathing to him.

  * He’s secretly quite needy and craves to feel wanted and needed, especially from his partner. He’s the type to focus a lot of energy in caring for another person in order to make them happy. He _will_ figure out exactly how to take care of you and then find ways to insert himself into your life.
  * Think of his story in “First Mission,” how easily he charms the manager (you), brings them coffee when they’re stressed, and how he scolds Kirr when he perceives that Kirr had upset them. When the manager reacts badly and tells him not to do so again, he agrees and switches gears, adding it to a mental database (Si) of how he should treat the manager in the future.
  * Since Fe is in the auxiliary position, instead of the dominant position, he’s a bit quieter about his neediness, which may catch you off-guard when you realise the full extent of it.
  * The flip side of this is that he can be a bit smothering. He embodies a bit of the annoyingly fearful mom stereotype.
  * He views his actions in the context of how they will affect other people. He seeks external harmony, even if it will cause him internal conflict.
  * He is very conscious of his external environment, especially around people, and he is highly sensitive to tension among those he is around.
  * He knows the “proper” thing to do in social situations and will act accordingly, such as getting gifts and cards for birthdays, observing good etiquette and manners, and making sure that everyone has been acknowledged and heard. 
  * When Si is stuck, in favour of rejecting change based on his prior experiences, Fe helps him understand the value of connecting with other people and exploring new perspectives, rather than feeling threatened by it.
  * His attention and care come at a price. While he will take care of you, it is often because he wants something in return - reciprocation of that care, to feel needed and useful, etc. If he realises or views that he isn’t receiving what he wants in return, he will quickly turn angry and resentful.
  * The key to overcoming this is for him to be self-aware of his own desires, needs, and motivations, rather than pretending he is completely selfless and that the other person is ungrateful. He must realise that there is nothing wrong with having needs, but it is unfair to be resentful that others have not met your needs, especially when you have not asked for them to in the first place.



##  **Tertiary Ti**

Ti stands for Introverted Thinking. It is an introverted function, meaning that it is oriented inward, and it is a judging function, meaning that it forms the process by which he makes decisions. Ti focuses on an interior logical system that he can use to sort people, objects, and situations into.

It is in the tertiary position, so it is not as well-developed as his Si and Fe. However, tertiary functions typically begin developing further in one’s early 20s, this stage in life being dedicated to learning how to use one’s tertiary functions in healthy and productive ways. Since Youssef is 27, he will have had time to implement Ti effectively with the rest of his cognitive functions and will not display some of the more toxic behaviours of this function. Or at least, he will be better at managing them.

As a general rule, people will overidentify with their tertiary function. Using their dominant and auxiliary functions feels natural, while using their tertiary function will not be. This means that Youssef will be more conscious of using his Ti, therefore thinking he is better at it than he actually is. In Youssef’s early 20s, he would sound very sensible and seem independent, using that Ti somewhat performatively in an effort to prove his worth. This is an act. Do not fall for it.

  * While he can sound sensible, it is often only because he is trying to confirm his own internal biases. He also gets nitpicky and can become fixated on small details that ultimately, do not matter.
  * Really good at guilt-tripping and criticising, unfortunately. His auxiliary Fe also aids him in this, since he knows what will emotionally get to people.
  * Has difficulty forming his own opinions and knowing what he himself wants, independent of others. As I said before, he likes to feel needed and will often model his behaviour after what he thinks people want from him. Therefore, he has trouble being honest about his true feelings and will set them aside.
  * Since he believes himself to be better at using logic than he actually is, he will justify his actions as “reasonable,” even while being unable to explain it himself.
  * “Only I am right and everyone else is wrong.”
  * He’s trying his best.



##  **Inferior Ne**

Ne stands for Extroverted Intuition. It is an extroverted function, meaning that it is oriented towards the outside world, and it is a perceiving function, meaning that it is an information-gathering function. It is in the inferior position, the lowest function in his stack, and therefore is the least developed. Inferior Ne generally comes out in times of stress as an unconscious behaviour, when the other functions are over-extended and ignore their own weaknesses.

As an inferior function, this means that Youssef is kind of terrible at using it in productive ways. At its best, Ne explores the realm of ideas and possibilities, making it a powerful and creative function. However, positioned at the bottom of Youssef’s stack, it means that he is only able to use Ne in simplistic ways, such as thinking ahead to imagine possible situations that may arise while planning for a trip. He may also use Ne to confirm his own biases and doubts, maladaptively fixating on negative outcomes while rejecting new ideas. New ideas generally make him uncomfortable, even afraid, as he is afraid that change will disrupt his way of life and the stable foundation he has built. 

  * He has trouble processing new information, especially if it does not align with his own experience of the world.
  * The unknown sparks feelings of fear, rather than excitement. As such, he tends to be overcautious, overprepare, and prefer living in his own comfort zone rather than explore. The unfamiliar threatens his sense of control over his surroundings.
  * He is easily overwhelmed with anxiety and pessimism due to only being able to imagine negative scenarios or outcomes. If these outcomes do come to fruition, dominant Si confirms it as part of his internal database, and he will be further driven to feelings of hopelessness.
  * Under periods of extreme stress, he is likely to act erratically and chaotically, due to catastrophising about the future. This can include making impulsive decisions, making careless mistakes due to lack of attention to detail, or solve problems through impractical, unrealistic, or unsustainable solutions.
  * At his best and using Ne productively, Youssef will broaden his perspective, be more flexible, and learn to not be as afraid of new ideas.




End file.
